Generally, a base carrier I of a tracked vehicle is used on agricultural or construction vehicles such as excavators and bulldozers and military vehicles such as tanks and armored vehicles.
The base carrier of the tracked vehicle includes a chain belt acting as wheels, a traveling speed reducer rotatably supporting the chain belt, a carrier roller, a track roller, and an idler. The traveling speed reducer, carrier roller, and idler are disposed on the inside of the chain belt to rotatably support the chain belt.
The traveling speed reducer is a driving apparatus that rotatably supports the front of the chain belt and reduces the torque of the engine of the tracked vehicle to rotate the chain belt.
When the chain belt rotates by the torque of the traveling speed reducer, the carrier roller rotatably supports the top of the chain belt, the track roller rotatably supports the bottom of the chain belt, and the idler rotatably supports the rear of the chain belt opposite the side where the traveling speed reducer is disposed.
However, with the tracked vehicle constructed as above according to the conventional art, an operator on site is unable to check the vehicle's status while driving, so the operator has to stop operating and check on the vehicle's status only when a problem occurs during operation, or needs to ask for after-sales repair service if they find something wrong with its parts by checking on the vehicle's status after completion of an operation.
Thus, the operator will continue operating even with the possibility that the vehicle can go wrong, and becomes able to get necessary repairs only after something actually goes wrong.